


Улыбнись мне

by CL_20, Нечётный декабрь (needmoredonuts)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL_20/pseuds/CL_20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmoredonuts/pseuds/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%87%D1%91%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8C
Summary: Кроули как завороженный смотрел за барную стойку, где чудесный, прекрасный, совершенно очаровательный баристаулыбался.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Улыбнись мне

Кроули как завороженный смотрел за барную стойку, где чудесный, прекрасный, совершенно очаровательный бариста _улыбался_.  
Мужчина ходил в эту кофейню каждый чёртов день, когда шёл на свою чёртову работу, и он _никогда_ не видел, чтобы этот человек _улыбался_.  
Не то чтобы Кроули так уж переживал на этот счёт. Просто он заходил в эту кофейню каждое буднее утро вот уже два года. Просто он привык видеть этого безумно милого бариста. Просто этот чудесный бариста готовил удивительно хороший для этой забегаловки кофе. Просто он настолько привык к Азирафаэлю — даже к его странному и длинному имени, что видел каждый раз на бейджике — что кажется уже воспринимал его частью своей жизни. Немного хмурой, всегда задумчивой, но частью.  
А сейчас эта часть _улыбалась_ , будто светясь, и совершенно точно делала жизнь Кроули светлее.  
И вообще-то довольно обидно — не сказать, конечно, что у Кроули было право обижаться, — что улыбались не ему.  
Чем отличался его кофе от того, что Азирафаэль готовит сейчас? Чем эта дамочка лучше него?  
«Дамочка» была не лучше. Ну, или дело было не в этом. Потому что на следующий день эта девушка стояла в очереди прямо перед Кроули, и тот видел, что на лице бариста не возникло ни намёка на улыбку.  
Что ж. Может дело и правда в заказе.  
Что может быть не так в его двойном эспрессо?  
Явно не отсутствие молока. Потому что капучино не вызвало изменений — лицо человека по ту сторону стойки продолжило выражать вежливое участие, но без намёка на улыбку.  
И не очевидная простота приготовления. Сырный раф бариста тоже не осчастливил. Странно, а Кроули вполне.  
И даже не то, что это напитки на основе эспрессо, а не альтернатива. Кемекс и френч-пресс вовсе заставили Азирафаэля помрачнеть.  
И совершенно точно не во всех остальных факторах.  
За два месяца методичного перебора Кроули успел заказать всё кофейное меню в сочетании со всеми сэндвичами. В голову начала забираться позорная мысль, что сам вид Кроули лишал Азирафаэля желания улыбаться. Вторая мысль, ещё более позорная, напоминала, что он уже два месяца пытается добиться улыбки от самого обычного бариста («хоть и невероятно милого, а ещё очень красивого, а ещё…» — попискивала где-то на задворках третья). Все эти мысли Кроули умело игнорировал. Ну, как умело… По ситуации. Вот, к примеру, на данный момент Азирафаэль улыбнулся одному из заказчиков такой счастливой улыбкой, что на игнорирование первых двух позорных мыслей совершенно не оставалось причин (третья так вообще стремительно набирала обороты, из-за чего Кроули чувствовал себя совершенно неловко). Стараясь отвлечь себя от столь неприятной ситуации, Кроули попытался подслушать заказ того парня, из-за которого Азирафаэль сейчас буквально светился. Облепиховый чай? Фу, ну и гадость. И из-за вот этой противной субстанции бариста улыбается? М-да. Парня Кроули в расчёт уже даже не брал, потому что за два месяца стало окончательно ясно, что напитки Азирафаэлю нравились гораздо больше людей. И, если честно, Кроули был в этом плане с бариста полностью солидарен. Но, в конце концов, с облепиховой гадостью попытаться стоило. Должен же Азирафаэль ему хоть раз улыбнуться, в конце концов!  
— Можно мне… ммм… облепиховый чай с собой? Или он только в кружках?  
— А? Что? Нет, я могу приготовить в стакане. Какой объём? — Боже правый, чёрт возьми, да плевать Кроули на объём, на цену и даже на то, что он терпеть не может облепиху. Если этот земной ангел планирует улыбаться так и дальше…  
— Больш-шой, — чудом выдавил из себя Кроули, запинаясь.  
— Ну и отлично, — Азирафаэль, казалось, улыбнулся ещё ярче (хотя куда уже), и Кроули с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд в сторону, потому что так долго пялиться на одного и того же человека было бы просто неприлично.

***

— О, Кроули, здравствуй. У тебя разве не выходной? — В кофейне было практически пусто, не считая девушки с книгой, сидящей в дальнем углу в наушниках.  
— Да, нужно было занести кое-какие документы в офис, — начальство наверное удивляется такому энтузиазму, но что поделать, если теперь ангел улыбается не только своим глупым кружкам, но и самому приходу Кроули? За неполный месяц их общение продвинулось от «ежедневные встречи в течение двух лет не повод для знакомства» до «кажется, у меня появился друг». Наверное, это должно было случиться ещё два года назад. Если бы Кроули только предположил, что Азирафаэль настолько интересный собеседник, прочитавший-кажется-все-книги-на-свете, да и просто чудесный сам по себе. В смысле, если бы Азирафаэль хотя бы раз улыбнулся при Кроули раньше!  
Но в общем-то это не имеет особого значения, потому что прямо сейчас всё хорошо, и они общаются, и Азирафаэль рад его видеть.  
— Отлично. Что будешь пить?  
— Доверяю твоему вкусу.  
Не доверял. Вернее, доверял, конечно, но точно знал, что шансы получить что-то действительно вкусное невысоки. Азирафаэль любит слишком сладкое, слишком странные сочетания и ингредиенты, которые Кроули сам бы никогда не добавил в еду.  
Бариста счастливо улыбается, нарезая имбирь, и, кажется, даже напевает себе под нос.  
Кроули понимает, что готов терпеть, даже если однажды ему предложат запить суши холодным зелёным чаем, если у его друга это будет вызывать столько радости.  
На удивление, странное варево, преподнесённое бариста, было вкусным. Кроули даже получил искреннее удовольствие. В его жизни всё чудесным образом налаживалось.

А потом они с Азирафаэлем поругались.  
Из-за какой-то несусветной ерунды. Вот они обсуждали книги о Второй Мировой, а вот Азирафаэль уже хлопает дверью подсобки, в которую Кроули путь заказан — что-то про санитарные нормы, камеры и начальство.  
Это было в пятницу. Выходные были испорчены. Не то чтобы Кроули мучила совесть — он даже не помнил, из-за чего началась ссора, так за что бы ему чувствовать вину (чувствовал, конечно, но не собирался обращать на это внимание). Но он собирался позвать Азирафаэля на прогулку. Теперь же на выходные не осталось ни то что планов — самого желания выходить.  
Это было так глупо: он мог бы позвать его уже давно, и тогда был бы повод зайти в кофейню даже несмотря на ссору, дескать, «идём или нет?». Но глупая гордость не позволила, так что Кроули планировал как бы между делом бросить «Кстати, не хочешь завтра прогуляться?» перед выходом из кофейни. А в итоге бросить он мог только что-нибудь тяжёлое в захлопнувшуюся дверь подсобки.  
В итоге все выходные он сидел на диване в обнимку с большим количеством виски, смотрел без остановки «Доктора Кто» и тихо клял на все лады то этого невозможного невыносимого блондина, то себя. Себя в большей степени, ведь вряд ли Азирафаэль — ну сущий же ангел, а не человек — мог сам довести разговор до ссоры.  
Несложно догадаться, что к понедельнику он подобрался злой на весь мир, немного помятый, с больной головой и совершенно не выспавшийся.  
Ему нужен был кофе. Кофейня по дороге к работе была одна. Гордость бунтовала не переставая весь путь до кофейни.  
Бариста поднял на Кроули взгляд и не улыбнулся. Гордость прекратила бунт, спрятавшись от царапающей душу тоски.  
Азирафаэль тем временем обратил внимание на состояние друга и, всё так же _не улыбаясь_ , спросил:  
— Кофе?  
— Да, — Кроули тяжело опёрся на стойку, отчаянно желая, чтобы этот день хотя бы не успел стать хуже, — самый крепкий. И чёрный, как моя душа.  
Азирафаэль хмыкнул и отвернулся к кофемашине. Кроули устало прикрыл глаза.  
Нужно придумать, как извиниться. Нужно придумать, как хотя бы начать разговор.  
Перед ним опустился стакан.  
— Зира, эта шутка стара как мир! Молочный коктейль, ты серьёзно? Ванильный? — Кроули даже забыл на минуту о головной боли, — Из нас двоих ангельско-белая душа не у меня. Это даже не смешно.  
— Твоя шуточка не моложе, так что это всего лишь справедливо. И да, молочный коктейль, я абсолютно серьёзно. И не шутил. Я действительно так считаю, — отчеканил Азирафаэль, не меняя выражения лица. Он поставил рядом с первым стаканом другой — с двойным эспрессо. Кроули смотрел на него, не моргая, и думал, что больше не собирается лишать себя компании этого… этого! Особенно из-за ерунды, о которой он даже не помнит. Или не ерунды. Чёрт.  
— Азирафаэль, я готов извиниться за что угодно, но скажи мне, из-за чего мы поссорились, — а вот сейчас Кроули было очень стыдно. Он был готов провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Что?.. — бариста смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, забыв о напускной — похоже и правда напускной, и этот факт сбросил с души Кроули примерно тонну огромных камней — суровости.  
— Я совершенно не помню, из-за чего мы разругались. Будто стёр кто. Понятия не имею, что за чёрная магия. Прости, если это моя вина, — мужчина глубоко вздохнул, — и мне… очень стыдно.  
— Кроули… — Азирафаэль растрепал волосы, продолжая ошарашенно пялиться на друга, — Я… Я тоже не помню.  
— Тогда давай считать, что этого и не было! — резко выпалил Кроули, решив, что о том, что это за чертовщина, можно подумать и позже, а сейчас нужно реанимировать свои отноше… свою дружбу с этим невозможным ангельского вида придурком. А ещё что надо брать быка за рога, пока не случилось ещё какого-нибудь дьявольского финта.  
— Да, конечно. Мне, честно говоря, было совсем не по себе от этого…  
— Хорошо. Отлично, — Кроули не сдержал широкой улыбки. Азирафаэль несмело улыбнулся (слава кому угодно, снова улыбается) в ответ. — Значит, всё хорошо?  
— Да.  
— Чудесно.  
— Согласен.  
— Не хочешь пойти гулять? — сказал Кроули раньше, чем понял, что сказал. Ну, он собирался это сказать, так что всё правильно. Но всё равно. «Лишь бы не послал» — трусливо пронеслось у него в голове.  
— Что? — бариста чуть не выронил питчер, который в этот момент протирал. — Сейчас?  
— А? Что? — «…не послал?» — Нет, конечно нет, работа же.  
— А. Да.  
— Когда у тебя выходной? В смысле, тебе будет удобно в выходной? У тебя нет планов или что-то вроде?.. — Это всё ужасно неловко. Кроули старался собраться и не вести себя как влюблённый по уши… Кроули.  
— Да, конечно. В смысле, никаких планов. Но выходной послезавтра, а у тебя пятидневка…  
— В среду короткий день, — тут же выпалил Кроули. И даже не соврал.  
— Ох, хорошо. Тогда я просто подойду к офису?  
— Да, отлично, — Кроули глянул на часы, — ох ч-чёрт, а мне бы тоже туда уже подойти, — он вскочил со стула, подхватил стаканчик с кофе, бросил взгляд на тепло улыбающегося Азирафаэля, взял стакан с коктейлем и вылетел из кофейни, покрывая бранью и работу, и себя, и очаровательного бариста.  
Но ругаться в полную силу мешало щекочущее чувство в животе, и Кроули предпочитал не думать о причинах этого чувства.

***

В среду днём Кроули стоял перед зеркалом и чрезвычайно грозно пялился на своё отражение. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Отражение же его представлениям, почему-то, не соответствовало, и смотрело на него затравленным взглядом, явно не собираясь никуда идти. Кроули отвернулся. Отражение пропало из виду и думать стало чуточку легче. Так, спокойно. Вот сейчас он выйдет из офиса и…позор. Хотя, почему позор? Просто пойдёт гулять. С другом. И всё. Или не совсем другом?..  
Кроули совершенно не понимал, что происходит, потому… потому что просто не понимал. Он как будто в чём-то запутался и не мог из этого чего-то выйти на свет. А ещё оно порядком мешало соображать. И ладно бы это сказывалось на работе — начальство ценило его вопреки разгильдяйскому характеру, а потому закрывало на него глаза, а недоработку Кроули мог быстро компенсировать. Если бы сосредоточился на чём-то, кроме мыслей о среде. Самое смешное было то, что он даже не спросил у Азирафаэля номер на случай форс-мажоров, и сам же едва этот форс-мажор не устроил — попросту не сказал, во сколько заканчивается его «короткий день». К счастью, вечером вторника он осознал свою оплошность раньше, чем отъехал от офиса.  
Всё это было нелепо.  
Зеркало за спиной явно нарывалось, и Кроули в конце концов вылетел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Чего это он, в самом деле? Обычная прогулка, ничего более.  
На улицу Кроули вышел относительно спокойным. Правда, только завидев Азирафаэля, всё спокойствие помахало ручкой и улетело в далёкие края, оставив место лёгкой (пока что) панике. Он заставил Азирафаэля ждать, прекрасно. Ладно ещё, что тот не свалил куда подальше, вместо того чтобы стоять здесь в одиночестве. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь уже не в одиночестве — Кроули же здесь.  
— Привет, — Азирафаэль неловко улыбнулся.  
— Ты извини, что я заставил тебя ждать, сам не знал, что так выйдет, ну, ты понимаешь, работа, — Не здороваясь скороговоркой выпалил Кроули, вводя Азирафаэля в ступор.  
— А… Да нет, всё в порядке, я сам только пришёл, думал, опоздал.  
— Оу…  
В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина. Ни один не знал, что говорить дальше.  
— Ну и… Куда мы пойдём? — Кроули старательно сверлил взглядом асфальт. В голову закралась подлая мысль попробовать как-нибудь приклеить к нему монетку, и Кроули отложил её на будущее. Ну, а что, развлекаться же как-то на работе надо, а то загнёшься от скуки.  
Азирафаэль с таким же усердием пялился на стену соседнего здания, и, похоже, в отличие от Кроули, действительно думал над тем, куда они могут пойти.  
— Может просто прямо? Кажется, в конце улицы есть парк, это не очень далеко.  
— Парк звучит отлично, — Кроули слегка приподнял уголок губ, приглашающе взмахнул рукой, и они двинулись в сторону упомянутого парка, постепенно завязывая непринуждённую беседу.  
Кроули выдохнул, сделав для себя вывод, что вся эта неловкость была связана с тем, что он очень давно не выносил общение с людьми за пределы делового настолько явно и резко. Всё было в порядке, решил он, он просто гулял с другом.

Только вот друзья общаются не так. В смысле, всё было как обычно, но внезапно Кроули осознал, что их «как обычно» мало похоже на обычную дружбу. Просто друзья не идут так близко друг к другу, не пытаются отследить смех, зарождающийся в глазах, не… не. Да много чего не. И не сказать что Кроули это беспокоило. Собственное поведение — да, беспокоило, кому же захочется осознать, что вести себя получается только по паттерну «влюблённое недоразумение». Но не причины этого поведения.  
Они шли по парку, обсуждали какую-то ерунду, Кроули закатывал глаза на совсем уж наивные комментарии Азирафаэля о каких-то вещах, Азирафаэль неодобрительно цокал языком на какие-то моменты, которые казались Кроули забавными. Они увидели уток, и Азирафаэль посетовал, что нечем покормить. И чуть не отвесил Кроули оплеуху (то, как сильно ему захотелось, можно было отследить даже по взгляду), когда тот предложил купить хлеба — откуда ему было знать, что им это вредно?  
— Смотри, мороженое! — радостно воскликнул Азирафаэль при повороте на очередную аллею парка.  
— Мороженое. Очаровательно. Хочешь? — Усмехнулся Кроули. На его взгляд такая реакция на тележку мороженщика больше присуща детям. Но — уже без удивления осознал он — это было мило.  
Азирафаэль стушевался. Кроули усмехнулся ещё раз и достал кошелёк.  
— Клубничное эскимо и ванильный рожок, пожалуйста, — его правда практически не беспокоило, что это больше похоже на свидание. В конце концов, он с самого начала знал (ну и совсем не с начала, но признавал), что Азирафаэль ему _нравился_.  
Единственное, что его беспокоило — как именно это всё видит Азирафаэль. И не совсем понятно, чего Кроули боялся больше: что Азирафаэль не поймёт, что это похоже на свидание, или что поймёт, и эта мысль ему не понравится.  
Но ему так чертовски нравилось просто гулять, есть мороженое и разговаривать, что он и не думал разрушать этот момент какими-то неуместными вопросами или нелепыми действиями.

А потом он поскользнулся на траве. Хорошо хоть мороженое уже доел — не хватало к позору ещё испортить пиджак. Если это была карма за хождение по газонам, то почему именно сейчас, когда это улыбающееся чудо — да он просто смеётся над Кроули, посмотрите! — идёт рядом.  
Азирафаэль, не переставая широко улыбаться, подошёл к Кроули, протянул руки и невинным тоном спросил:  
— Ты утомился моим обществом и решил прилечь, или нужна помощь? — Кроули такой наглости стерпеть не мог, а потому тут же ухватился за протянутые руки и встал (хотя хотелось дёрнуть мужчину на себя и уронить — то ли из вредности, то ли просто чтобы уронить на себя). Даже не удосужившись отряхнуться, Кроули пошёл дальше от этого несчастного места, продолжая разговор, будто ничего и не было — что-то про то, почему он не любит историю четырнадцатого века.  
Через некоторое время Азирафаэль его прервал:  
— Не удивительно, что ты упал — не хочешь завязать шнурки? — Кроули опустил глаза на свои туфли. И правда. А потом перевёл глаза на свои руки. Вернее руку. И почувствовал себя очень неловко.  
— Хочу. Но не могу, — Кроули продолжал чувствовать себя очень неловко. А ещё добавилось чувство, что он очень невнимательный.  
— Что? Почему?  
— Потому что ты держишь мою руку, — Азирафаэль тоже опустил взгляд на руки. И неловко охнул. Кажется, они так и не расцепили ладони после того, как Кроули вернулся в вертикальное положение. И это ощущалось настолько естественно, что они оба даже не обратили на это внимание. От ладони Азирафаэля исходило приятное тепло.  
— Что ж, — прочистив горло, выдавил из себя этот неловкий ангел, — я могу её отпустить.  
— Не можешь, — мысли в голове Кроули метались с невероятной скоростью, и почему именно эта решила оформиться в слова — было решительно неясно. Лишь бы Азирафаэль не послал его к чёрту.  
— Почему?..  
— Потому что я держу твою, — самым непринуждённым тоном произнёс Кроули, внутри едва не умирая от страха. Азирафаэль в шоке поднял на него взгляд. А потом улыбнулся. Да так, что у Кроули внутри всё превратилось в желе. Рука его ангела всё ещё была потрясающе тёплой.

***

— Ангел мой, объясни, во имя всего олдскула хувианы, почему за все два года, что я видел тебя, ты улыбнулся мне примерно ни разу? Что было не так? — всё-таки решился спросить Кроули через некоторое время, в очередной раз дожидаясь, когда у его парня — господи боже! — закончится рабочий день. — То есть я конечно успел заметить, что улыбнёшься ты скорее заказу с чаем, но почему?  
— Ну, — Азирафаэль смущённо поправил фартук, — на самом деле я терпеть не могу готовить кофе, — Кроули поражённо уставился на него, пока бариста продолжал, — Я просто знаю, что он выходит у меня хорошо — это не самомнение, мне просто часто об этом говорили, и ты в том числе — и что люди хотят у меня его брать, но мне от него как-то неприятно, и даже улыбку я выдавить из себя не могу. И на самом деле я очень рад, что ты стал брать не только его.  
— Ого. Хорошо. Время признаний, да? — Азирафаэль настороженно взглянул на него. — Ни за что бы не стал пить эти ужасные сладкие чаи, если бы не видел, как ты улыбаешься, когда их готовишь.


End file.
